


Lose Your Mind and Come Find Me

by Bittie500



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Baby dragons - Freeform, Demons, Gods, Graphic description of torture (Sacrifice), I PUT WARNINGS AT THE BEGINNNING, I'm going to say two words and walk away, Magic, Minor Character Death, No one major will die, Read at Your Own Risk, Rituals, There will be death, There will be sex, dudes being dudes, i swear i can write summaries, just give it a chance, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittie500/pseuds/Bittie500
Summary: Merlin has lived for over 1500 years watching the lake as he waits for Arthur's return. On a quite ordinary day he does return but the question is why.Merlin has no clue as to why Arthur is suddenly back. He and his King must travel to a strange woman who might be able to provide them with an answer. But there is more to this woman than meets the eye even if she is filled with 'meaningless riddles'.Magic has begun to return to the world and with it come people who will use it for dark deeds. The help of Legends may be able to stop the oncoming storm but the powers they fight may be more than they can handle.King and Sorcerer find themselves in the middle of a battle between dark and light. More than their lives are at stake and they are going to need all the help they can get.So follow the compass and fight for your life.A.K.A Arthur and Merlin love each other, they get baby dragons, and fight demons with a crazy lady.





	1. 1. He's Returned

I remember water and a deep, bitter cold. It sunk deep into my rattling bones. Surrounded by darkness, not a star in the sky. At least, I believed it was the sky.

_Where am I?_

_Who am I?_

_Why is it so cold?_

Questions floated around my head, but I could hardly focus with my teeth chattering so loud. My skull felt like it would topple right off my shoulders with all my shaking. Suddenly a noise sounded in the distance. Leaves crunching beneath unseen feet. The wind picked up and chilled me more. A new bout of chattering began, and I attempted to turn over. My legs shook like a new born deer as I finally got to my feet.

_Can’t stay here._

_Shouldn’t stay here._

_Not safe._

Why wasn’t it safe? There, a sound again! Something or someone was out there.

_Friend or foe?_

“Arthur.”

 

* * *

 

“Where are we going Merlin?”  
  
“I told you already Arthur, many times in fact.”  
  
“I still don’t believe this is necessary. Why do we have to travel to her? Which brings up my next question, why on earth does she live in the middle of nowhere?”  
  
“She doesn’t live in the middle of nowhere, she lives in Alaska, so she can be closer to nature. The whole world is different now and finding a connection with Earth is much harder. Magic isn’t believed in anymore Arthur, you must remember that.”  
  
“Of course, I know that Merlin.” He sighed.  
  
“Then why the attitude?”  
  
Arthur paused before answering, weighing his words carefully.  
  
“It’s cold and I really don’t want to travel in this flying contraption.” He settled on.  
  
“Come now sire, it’s no different than riding a dragon and we’ve both done that.”  
  
“I’d have much preferred the dragon.” Arthur muttered petulantly.  
  
‘I would have summoned one for you sire, if there were any left.” Merlin replied sarcastically. The small by-plane took off towards the powdered forests of remote Alaska. Their journey had been grueling to say the least. The King and his sorcerer had traveled by car, train, boat, and now plane. Arthur had just enough time to get used to the idea of a car before Merlin was shoving him onwards in their journey. His head was reeling with all the knowledge of this new world. How had they been created? Why were they so big? How in the hell did this rutty contraption stay in the sky?  
  
“Merlin, please tell me this won’t take long. I don’t feel safe in this blasted creation and I think I’m going to be sick.”  
Merlin’s eyes flashed gold for just a moment as he used his magic to ease the wind. The plane stopped shuddering almost immediately.

“That good enough for you? Or should I just turn the plane into a throne room, so your ass is comfortable?”

“You are enjoying my suffering far too much Merlin and I don’t appreciate it. I’ve barely had anytime to understand this world and here you are whisking me away to some crazed hermit lady.” Arthur shifted in his seat trying his best to get comfortable in the close quarters.

“Why do we need to see her anyways? Does she have magic like you or is she some all-knowing witch?”  
Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthurs imagination.

“Arthur, I don’t have magic I am- “

“Yes, you do! You showed me!”

Merlin held up a hand to silence the king.

“Let me finish, I don’t have magic I am magic, the physical embodiment of it.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Should I bow to you then, mighty sorcerer?”

“I could make you bow.” Merlin smirked. Arthur gave him an affronted look.

“A King does not bow Merlin! If we were in Camelot you’d spend the next week in the stocks!”

“Threatening me Arthur? I could have easily broken out of that awful contraption if I so wished it.”

“Oh, I get it now, you just liked being put in it. The idea of a free meal catch your attention?”

Merlin scoffed, “I would call it a waste of food! I mean seriously, they could have thrown something less valuable. Dirt or water would have sufficed.” Arthurs eyes glinted with amusement as Merlin ranted. Just like the man to be upset about the waste of food instead of being pelted with it. As he ranted Arthur took a moment to study his face. His friend looked just the same as when Arthur had died. Young, with short dark brown hair, barely a shadow of a beard on his face. Although, his eyes were old. That had been the first aspect of Merlin he noticed after being pulled from the lake. When Arthur had been safely wrapped in a heavy blanket, stuck in front of a warm fire, and handed a steaming cup of tea he watched Merlin. He paid close attention as the man gave the short version of his story, but Arthur could see the strain in his eyes. They looked old, weighed down by his many years of life. Full of wisdom and a buried sorrow. A pang of guilt shot through his heart even now as he recalled Merlin’s many years alone. He should have held on longer, pushed harder to stay alive. He abandoned him for hundreds of years never knowing if Merlin forgave him for the way he reacted to his magic.

“- they were perfectly good tomatoes too! Arthur are you even listening to me?”

“What? Oh yes, good tomatoes and such. You know, if you were a better manservant you wouldn’t have spent as much time in the stocks being pelted by such precious food.”

“Better manser- Arthur you do realize I spent most of that time saving your life! You ungrateful prat! You should have paid more attention to your surroundings but instead you walked around with your head up your ass half the time! I should have been knighted, given the highest praise and honor, and pictures painted of me!” Of course, Merlin was joking, he never wanted any knightly praise for his actions. As long as his King was safe then he was happy.

“You’re forgetting something Merlin, you used magic.” When Arthur didn’t explain further a dark look covered Merlin’s features.

“If you’re still so against my magic Arthur then you and I are about to have a lot of problems.”

“I didn’t mean any harm by it, I only meant that you cheated. How could I knight you when you can barely lift a sword? Gwaine would have had you on your knees before your sword was in the air.” He laughed at the look of anger on Merlin’s face. Teasing him was doing wonders for Arthur’s nerves.

“Cheating! You just don’t want to thank me do you. Once a royal ass always a royal ass.”

The two bickered for most of the flight into frigid Alaska which seemed to make time move faster, much to Arthurs relief. When the plane landed the King bolted for the door. The wind whipped violently outside, and he fought his way towards a medium sized office building near the landing strip. Merlin followed just behind him. Once inside he and Merlin both breathed a sigh of relief. The night was cold, and the wind only made it more so. As Merlin shook the snow from his coat he began to speak.

“We’ll have to stay here for the night. The guy who owns this office said we could crash on the couches in back. We need to be up at first light Arthur. We’ve got a ways to travel yet and I want to get there as soon as possible.”

Arthur pulled his heavy coat off and followed Merlin to the back of the office building. “Why are we in such a rush Merlin? I don’t see why we can’t spend the day here tomorrow. I really don’t fancy going out into the cold again, especially not first thing in the morning.”

“We need information Arthur, information that only this woman can give us. There are more pressing matters at hand than being cold and tired. We need to figure out why you came back. Kilgharrah said you were the Once and Future King which means you being here spells trouble.”

 

* * *

 

Arthur was cold, tired and in a sour mood. Merlin had ripped the blanket off him just as the first ray of sun passed over the mountain tops. He forced him to get dressed and pack up for their journey. According to Arthur it was far too cold and far too early to be out trudging amongst the snow laden trees. Merlin had only scoffed and called him a ‘spoiled prat’ before shoving him out the door.

Instead of taking the well-cut path that lead towards a village in the distance, Merlin had beelined for the forest, a forest which had no pathways beaten out. A forest filled with wolves and bears and apparently some hermit lady. Arthur was too tired and cold to even scold the sorcerer, he just followed the man as they pushed through the snow in silence. The sun didn’t stay out for long, the last rays dipping below the horizon as the bitter night set in. Hours had passed, and it seemed there was no end in sight for their journey.

“Merlin.” Arthur called out roughly. His voice was deep and scratchy from disuse. “Are we close? Please don’t tell me we have to spend the night in the woods.”

“Don’t worry Sire, we’re close. Do you see that cliff up ahead?”

Arthur looked up from Merlin’s footprints in the snow. Sure, enough there was a looming cliff dusted with white and what looked to be an entrance to a cave. Good lord, if that woman lived in there then she had to be crazy! Arthur had been cold even nestled on a couch in a building and this woman was in some cave in the middle of nowhere in the dead of winter!

“Merlin! For god sakes, there is no way someone could survive in there!”

“She is not your average person Arthur. Just have faith, we should reach it within the hour.”

Arthur responded with muttering as they continued their trek through the woods. The cold began to seep into his bones and his feet were starting to go numb.

_I may be the Once and Future King, but that future may end soon if we don’t get out of this blasted cold._ Arthur thought. Merlin didn’t show a hint of being affected by the snow as he paved the way towards the cliff. Although, his manservant had probably lived through worse over the years. Again, guilt clouded his heart. Arthur shook his head and pushed on. He couldn’t afford to let his emotions take over in this extreme environment. He needed to get out of this cold before any rational thinking could be done. Survive now, wallow later.

When Arthur looked up again he saw stairs. Stairs? They looked like they had been carved into the cliff and lead horizontally up the side of the mountain. Merlin slowed to a stop before the stairs and he turned to Arthur.

“What’s wrong?” He questioned.

“Arthur, there is something you need to understand. This woman is old, far older than I am. Please show her respect. I’ve only met her twice before and she does not take kindly to those who look upon her with disdain.”

“I’m assuming you were disdainful.” Arthur replied with a knowing smirk.

“I didn’t exactly give a good first impression. I’m pretty sure the only reason she spoke with me twice is because of my destiny, our destiny. You are a legend in this world Arthur, but she is mythic. Please act like a King and not a clot pole.” Arthur almost responded with another sarcastic remark but stopped when he saw the hard look Merlin was giving him. With as much regalness as he could muster in the bitter cold he responded like the King he was.

“You have my word Merlin. I will show her due respect as long as she respects me.”

With a shake of the sorcerers head they started their climb up to the cave. When the opening came into view Merlin pulled off his pack and took out an ancient looking book.

“What is that?” Arthur asked with a hint of curiosity. Being in front of the cave had his hackles raised and he was far more concerned with the feeling of dread building in his stomach. It was dark and gloomy inside, not a hint of light emanating from within. He was desperate to enter the cave because the wind had picked up, but his instincts were telling him to run in the opposite direction.

“This is an offering of sorts. She doesn’t keep many objects with her because she travels a lot, but she loves books. She’ll never pass up an opportunity to get her hands on rare ones. This is the oldest book I have in my possession and it also happens to be extremely rare. In fact, it might be the only one of its kind.”

“And what is so important about this one besides the fact that it’s old.”

“Gaius gave it to me the day that I met him. It’s a book about magic in the Old Religion.”

“Oh really. Well let’s hope she likes it, but can we please hurry. This place is really starting to creep me out.” With a heavy sigh Merlin entered the cave. The temperature changed dramatically even though the wind whipped just outside. It was like they had stepped through a barrier that kept the bitter cold at bay.

“Is this magic?” Arthur whispered, too afraid to raise his voice lest it echo on the dark walls.

“Yes, you could say that.” Merlin replied with a soft voice.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Arthur asked with an edge to his tone.

“Her magic is far older than mine. I belong to the Old Religion Arthur, but there are magics that have existed since the beginning of time. They are stronger, more powerful, than the magic you and I both know. We play a small part in a much bigger picture.”

“Well, isn’t that comforting. Merlin, does this mean there are other people like this strange mystery woman? I thought you were the most powerful sorcerer to walk the Earth? Please don’t tell me Gaius was just playing you up to make me feel bad for getting angry. I already feel awful enough about how I acted during my last days.”

“Gaius wasn’t lying Arthur, I am the most powerful sorcerer to walk the Earth, but she is not a sorcerer or a witch. She is something entirely different, she came before magic existed on Earth and some tales say she helped create it.”

“Oh goody, turns out you aren’t the most important person in the world Merlin. Good to know my life is safe in the hands of a powerful sorcerer who believes in fairytales!” Merlin shushed Arthur is they neared the end of the cave.

“For god’s sake Arthur! Be respectful or we’ll both be kicked out into the cold in nothing but our underclothes. She has no problem letting us freeze to death if we anger her!”

Before Arthur could respond the cave lit up in the soft glow of a fire. It had appeared out of nowhere, but most likely they had walked through another unseen barrier. The king stopped short as Merlin dropped to one knee and bowed his head. In front of the fire stood a young woman. She had to be no more than 25 winters with soft brown hair down to her waist. Her pale skin glowed as the fire illuminated her visage. Plush pink lips were quirked into a half smile as she looked upon the two men. What was most interesting about his woman were her eyes. They seemed to pierce through Arthur’s soul and see all his secrets, worries, doubts, and fears. Not only was that unsettling but her eyes seemed to glow themselves, as if they were two balls of firefly light. Arthur was pulled from his reverie when Merlin firmly grasped his arm and pulled him towards the ground. With one warning look from Merlin the King assumed the same position, one knee bent, and his head bowed.

Merlin didn’t utter a word as he held up the book of magic to the woman. She stepped around the fire towards the kneeling men and Arthur caught a glimpse of brown silk swaying like water around her bare feet, much to his surprise. Chancing a glance upwards Arthur saw the mystery woman take the book from Merlin’s outstretched hands. She studied the cover for a moment, a serious look befalling her features. Lips pinched, and eyebrows scrunched she turned the book around in her hands. She settled the tome on its back again, seeming satisfied with the outside she opened the it and her eyes glowed green. The pages of the book whipped back and forth with so much force Arthur was seriously concerned that the ancient pages would rip apart before his eyes. Thankfully it didn’t as the they settled once again. The woman’s eyes had stopped glowing green and she snapped the book shut with a definitive motion. Her eyes flashed towards Arthur who whipped his head down so hard it sent a twinge of pain down his neck. She made the King feel off kilter with her all-seeing eyes. He felt naked in front of her as she delved into his soul. Good to know his instincts were right, he really should have run away from the cave instead of going into it. Damn Merlin and his hazardous plans!

“Emyrs. It has been many years since you last visited me. You bring your King with you on this journey. I can only assume you want answers that Kilgharrah could not provide you with.” Her voice was like honey, rich and smooth as it dripped over them.

“I have come for answers, I hope you will help me in finding them. We will leave at your command, my lady.” Merlin responded with reverence in his tone.

“My lady? I do remember an encounter where you called me a crazy woman filled with meaningless riddles.” She replied with sarcasm. Arthur snorted at her remark and Merlin smacked him on the arm.

“I’m guessing that was your first impression oh great sorcerer.” Arthur retorted to Merlin. Said sorcerer merely shushed his King and continued with his head still bowed.

“Forgive me of my past negligence towards your knowledge my lady. I should have shown more respect in our first encounter. I only seek information about our destiny.”

Arthur glanced up again as the silence reigned between Merlin’s last statement and the woman’s unspoken words. She studied Merlin for a moment before moving quickly and smacking the sorcerer upside the head.

“What is with the formalities Merlin? Trying to impress your King?” she laughed heartily at Merlin’s dejected look.

“Come on Merlin, you never make a King kneel, that’s the first rule of being a royal. Up you get, I have dinner waiting for you two, nice and hot.” She clapped her hands as Merlin and Arthur rose to their feet. Arthur was starring at the woman in wonder as she stepped back towards the fire. She was dressed in a brown silk gown that flowed around her in waves. With a shove from Merlin, Arthur started towards the fire and the bare footed woman. She turned suddenly with two bowls of steaming stew in her hands. Arthur gratefully took the food from her outstretched hand and took a seat on the stone bench that had previously been hidden by the fire.

“Arthur Pendragon, I should say it is an honor to meet you but that would be a lie.”

Arthur chocked on his stew at the woman’s candid words. When he looked up at her she was smiling at him, her eyes glowing a pale yellow.

“Why is that a lie.” He responded.

“I’ve met you before Arthur, you and your father. In fact, I’ve met all your family and friends. Camelot is not as large as the cities that now litter this world. Though, you were only a baby when last we met, I knew who you were going to become.”

“How did you know? Merlin was only just toddling around as well. He had no more knowledge of our destiny than I did.” Arthur said incredulously.

“I follow my instincts Arthur Pendragon. If they say I travel west, then I travel west until I find what I am looking for. I followed my instincts to Camelot and met your father, a grieving man bent on killing all those with magic for the injustice of losing his wife.” Her voice took on a dark and heavy tone, filled with the weight of many wrongful deaths.

“His mind wasn’t in the right place, but it doesn’t make up for all the people he killed.” Arthur said with hesitance.

“Wise young Pendragon.” She said. “So very young you were when you toddled right up to me all those years ago. A young boy with a great destiny. A grown man with a short reign. An ancient King turned to legend. You are an ancient King who has come to reunite the lands or, so the myth goes. Yet you are not here for that reason. Why do you think you are here Arthur?”

Said King paused at her calculating gaze. Why was he back? Merlin had said that there were great wars with terrible consequences, complete destruction of civilizations, and murder on an enormous scale. Not once had he been brought back to stop these atrocities from happening. What could possibly be coming that would require his resurrection? How bad was this storm going to be?

“I don’t know why I’m back, but if my help is needed then I will do everything I can to save the land and its people.”

The woman continued to stare Arthur down as if she was peeling back the layers and looking for the truth in his words. Dread began to seep into his stomach once again as the silence dragged on.

“Great words from a great King. You speak with truth and honor Arthur Pendragon, but are you ready to face an enemy so dangerous that it could destroy all life on this world?”

“I will do anything to help save innocent people from a cruel fate.” He responded quickly. “No one should have to suffer an early death.”

The woman stepped forward quickly into Arthur’s personal space. She stood but an inch from his face and studied him. Her eyes seemed to glow brighter in the proximity before they faded into a dazzling green. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as an unseen force seeped under his skin. Goosebumps rose up on his skin as her magic probed into his mind. Memories of his life in Camelot began flashing by, playing out on a screen for the woman to watch. Seeing his Father made him choke up a little. It had been so long since he had last seen his face, before he turned into cold tyrant bent on killing those with magic. Suddenly a young Morgana flashed before his eyes. This was not the crazed sister he had watched Merlin kill, this was a young woman untouched by nightmares and bloodlust. He would never forgive himself for not being able to save her from insanity. Just as fast as her image had come it was gone, replaced with the stoic face of Mordred as he ran his blade through Arthur’s side. The scar ached with remembrance of their battle.

The woman pulled back and Arthur gasped for air as if he had been under water. The memories were so vivid it was like he had lived his life twice in her eyes. Tears pricked his as he recovered from the encounter. The woman turned and stepped away, towards the far wall of the cave. It looked like shelves had been carved into the rock and upon them set dozens of books. Most of them looked ancient and fragile. She pulled a small blue book off the top shelf and strode over towards their bench. The cover had gold lettering and the title read _‘Le Morte d'Arthur’_ By Sir Thomas Malory. She sat upon the stone bench and handed the book to Arthur.

“This book details your legend. It is the first printing, very rare, but I think you should have it.” Merlin gasped beside him and leant forward in wonder.

“You never give your books away, especially not one so rare.” Merlin said, never lifting his eyes from the blue cover and gold letters.

“You have a great destiny to fulfill Arthur, if you chose it.”

“If I chose it?”

“What you and Merlin fail to understand is that you both have a choice. Destiny cannot control your decisions as you believe. You make your path in this world Arthur Pendragon. One may have been laid out for you but do not forget that you are allowed to stray from it.”

“How is that possible? Arthur still died no matter how hard I tried to save him.” Merlin choked out.

“You believe too hard in the words of the Great Dragon Merlin. Do not forget he was not as old as I. You couldn’t save Arthur last time but maybe this time you can.”

“I’m going to need saving again? What am I, a damsel in distress?” Arthur sarcastically remarked.

“You are totally a damsel in distress. I saved your life so many times I’ve lost count.” Merlin joked.

“Whatever path you chose, King and sorcerer, know that you walk it together. Kilgharrah was right on at least one thing, you are two sides of the same coin. Your souls are bound by a much older and powerful force than destiny.”

“What is coming that could be so bad?” Arthur asked the woman.

“That I cannot tell you for it is withheld from me.”

“Withheld from you yet Merlin speaks as though you are all knowing and ancient. How old are you anyway? Ouch!” Arthur shouted as Merlin smacked him upside the head. “You’re not allowed to hit a King Merlin!”

“I can hit you when you’re acting like a prat!” he replied indignantly.

“I am ancient, Arthur Pendragon, and that is all you need to know.”

The woman’s hard gaze settled on Merlin as she spoke.

“I have provided you with all the information you need Emrys. You may stay the night, but I expect you to leave come first light. I have my own journey to see to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome! Feedback is welcome! Be respectful and act like an adult because I have no patience for assholes. Good? Good. We are all here to enjoy the work of fantastic authors who put a lot of time and effort into these stories. We are fandom families so be kind and treat each other and me with respect. You no like, you no read. Simple as that. Good day to all! :) 
> 
> -Bittie500


	2. 2. Sick Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is a very graphic description of torture/death at the end of this chapter. BE WARNED. If this may trigger you in any way PLEASE DO NOT READ IT. I take NO responsibility if you choose to ignore me and read it anyways. If you wish to skip that part I will put a brief description of what happens in the end notes. Just skip to the bottom of the page. That being said, do enjoy chapter 2 and enjoy your day!
> 
> (P.S. Shout out to all the Patriot fans if you watched the Super bowl last night! SIXTH WIN FOR US! GO TEAM!) 
> 
> -Bittie500

Daylight streams over the mountain tops as morning breaks. The snow-capped hills glittering in the rays of sun. The forest outside the cave was still in the morning sun, basking in the glow of heat. Arthur woke with a start as the light pierced through the cave. He groaned and stretched as best he could on the hard stone floor.

“Welcome to the world of the living.” Arthur could practically hear the smirk in Merlin's voice. He didn't have the energy to reply sarcastically, their journey the day before having tired him out. The mysterious hermit lady had made them sleep on the floor of the cave, much to Arthur's annoyance. Although the floor was hard he was thankful that her magic warmed the cave. He would have frozen to death in his sleep had she not done so. He stood and stretched as Merlin moved to plate him some food and fill a cup with hot tea.

“Here you are sir. We have to pack up soon, we've got a ways to trek back to the landing strip.”

“Thanks Merlin.” Was all Arthur could supply. His body felt tight and heavy and his bones ached at the memory of their ‘walk’ the previous day. He sat down on the stone bench and gratefully dug into his breakfast. The fire warmed his body as he ate in silence. He spared a glance around the cave and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

“Merlin, where is our host?”

“She's outside.” Was all the sorcerer said.

“Outside! Bloody hell she's got to be freezing. Merlin, she didn't even have shoes on!” The King shot up and grabbed his coat before sprinting towards the cave opening.

“Sire wait!” But the King didn't pause at Merlin's shouting. He slipped the heavy coat on and stopped short when the glowing white snow blinded him. He shielded his eyes and blinked a couple of times to clear the spots dancing in his vision. When Arthur could look upon the snow without wincing he gazed around. Just below, at the foot of the stairs, was the hermit woman. She was dressed in another flowing silk gown but this time it was purple. He would have taken a moment longer to wonder where she kept her clothes when he saw no signs of a chest or dresser in the cave. However, a more pressing image was appearing before the King's eyes. The woman, clad in only her purple gown, began waltzing through the deep snow without a care in the world. And she was still barefoot!

“What do you think you're doing?” Arthur shouted. “Are you insane? You'll freeze to death if you carry on like that!”

“Arthur!” Merlin shouted again as he rushed to the King. “Don't disturb her!”

The woman hadn't responded to Arthur’s shouting and it looked like she was ignoring him. She carried on, walking aimless circles into the snow at the foot of the stairs. Arthur turned to Merlin with a bewildered expression.

“She's insane walking around out there with no shoes! She'll freeze to death if we don't stop her!” He turned and made for the stairs but a strong grip on his arm halted his steps. Arthur whipped his head around and glared at Merlin until his hand fell away.

“Sire calm down. She's perfectly fine. This is something she does before going off on a journey. Her magic keeps her warm and protected from the elements. You don’t need to worry about her dying.” Arthur turned back to stare down at the woman. She was still walking in random patterns before stopping abruptly. Her head was turned towards the trail that Merlin and Arthur had made the evening before. Though the wind had covered the tracks with snow almost completely. She took a couple steps towards the trail and stood silently. Arthur couldn’t see her face from where he was standing but she seemed to be studying the forest with her head tilted to the side.

“What is she doing exactly?” Arthur turned towards Merlin and crossed his arms.

“She’s allowing herself to become in tune with the workings of the Earth. She can feel all life buzzing in the world when she connects with the flow of magic. When a particularly strong urge arises, she follows it. This is what happened when Camelot still stood, and you had just been born. Something called out to her when your soul arrived in this world which could have been your destiny twining through magics’ current.” Merlin never took his eyes off the woman as she gazed into the forest.

“But why does she have to follow her urges? What did she do when I was a baby?”

“I don’t know. She hasn’t explained that part to me and quite enjoys how angry I get about being left in the dark.” Merlin scoffed. As if she had heard his comment the woman turned around and glared up at them.

“That would be our que to pack up Sire. I should expect we’ll be kicked out if we make her wait any longer.” Merlin ducked back into the cave and Arthur glanced back down the cliff. But the woman wasn’t there anymore. A quick glance to the stairs showed that they were empty as well.

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted and spun around before jolting back in shock. Just behind him stood the woman with a quirk to her lips. How could she have made it up the stairs that fast and without making a noise? He had only turned away for a moment; the sound of her ascent should have been obvious.

“Guess.” She said. Arthur’s face pinched in confusion at the word. The woman let out a soft chuckle.

“You’re wondering how I managed to get up here, are you not? Just as you wonder why I came to you so young in your life. Merlin is correct, I do enjoy tormenting him with the unknown.” Arthur blanched and began to apologize. Before he could form a coherent sentence, the woman held up her hand to silence him.

“I tuned into the world when I felt the currents of magic shift that day. The great Arthur Pendragon had been born and I was being pulled towards you. The destiny bestowed upon you was so great, I could not ignore it. I follow my instincts Arthur Pendragon and they led me to you. Months had passed by the time I walked into your father’s kingdom. I go where I am needed, and a young prince needed me.” The woman turned as she spoke, making for the cave entrance. Arthur followed her with rapt attention.

“I make sure that the people I am meant to meet are kept safe. Should you die before the correct time then a prophecy may never be fulfilled which can spell grave consequences for the world. I stay until the prophecy has been completed to ensure balance remains. But your case was special because Merlin had been born to serve you. To protect you. To guide you. I could leave Camelot safe in the knowledge that a young man from Ealdor would stand by your side.” She continued to walk towards the back of the cave, never once glancing at Arthur as he followed by her side.

“Earth must remain in balance and that is my duty. I keep the powers that flow around us in check. It has remained so since the dawn of life on this world and it will continue to be so until all life has perished.” She stopped at the end of the cave where Merlin was rushing around. Packs lay open on the floor as the sorcerer shoved cloths and amenities into them. At their appearance he stopped and bowed his head. The woman inclined hers as well, a show of respect to the ancient wizard. Then she was stepping forward, purple gown flowing in billows as if a strong wind had rushed into the cave.

“What are you?” Arthur asked. Her duty was to protect life and promote balance, but it was something else she said that had Arthur interested.

“You have done so ‘since the dawn of life’ which means you have to be as old as this world. I cannot fathom even Merlin living that long. You cannot be human or a powerful witch so what are you?” He asked with an edge to his tone. Arthur may have tolerated her riddles and half truths in his exhaustion before but, he had a full nights rest and was in no mood for games. A slow grin spread across her face as she turned towards the King. Half her visage was shadowed by Arthur’s form that was blocking the sun. Her gaze grew hard and from this vantage point her grin looked almost feral. A chill set into Arthurs bones as her gaze pierced his but he refused to back down.

“We all have our secrets great King. Do not assume I will give mine lightly.” Was all she responded with. Merlin, who had watched the encounter with calculating eyes, stepped towards Arthur and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Do not push her Sire. She could do away with us should you offend her anymore. We shouldn’t pry into matters that do not concern us.” He looked at Arthur with pleading eyes, almost as if he know something the King didn’t. Arthur stared back at Merlin, prying into his ancient eyes, hoping for an answer.

“I don’t feel it is right that you know our names, but we know nothing of yours.” Arthur settled on as he turned back towards the woman. He almost startled back again but steeled himself from moving. She had stepped closer towards the King while he was looking away and it unnerved him to no end that he could not hear her footsteps. Damn her! He would not be scared by some cave dwelling crazy woman!

“The words of your sorcerer are wise, heed them and you may yet live.”

“Is that a threat?” He stepped up to the woman in challenge. He could take her riddles and taunting but he would allow no one to threaten his life or the life of his friend.

Though Arthur did his best to seem imposing the woman would not back down. In fact, a devious glee seemed to be dancing in her eyes.

“Sanura.” She breathed. “My name is Sanura.” She stepped away from Arthur and the smile fell from her face.

“Our fun is over, you must leave, for my journey will be long and I have wasted enough time. I don’t expect we shall meet in our travels but, should you ever be in need of help remember this: all you seek can be found hidden amongst the trees.”

Before Arthur could take the breath needed to reply, Sanura vanished before his eyes. He blinked and opened his mouth to speak then closed it again. Another blink.

“Do you see now why I called her a crazy woman filled with meaningless riddles?” Merlin asked behind him.

“I am starting to think that your words had more truth in them than I was led to believe.” Arthur turned towards Merlin and shook his head with disbelief. The only reply he got was a snort in amusement.

* * *

 

“Sir, everything has been arranged.” A young man dressed in military attire said and stood at attention in the darkened room. Another man of medium height stood in front of a table that was covered with artifacts. Old swords, daggers, and other various tools littered the surface. The man smirked and picked up a 12-inch dagger, turning it in his grasp. His cold blue eyes traced over the ancient metal as he held it up to the candlelight.

“We shouldn’t keep our guest waiting then.” He stated darkly. His jet black hair matched perfectly with the suit he adorned. Turning swiftly the man made for the entrance to the room and ducked outside. A long dark corridor led to a steel door that looked almost like an entrance to a safe. As he grew closer, two soldiers stood at attention and saluted him before opening the door. A loud screeching of metal sounded throughout the area as the door was slowly pulled open. The noise didn’t seem to bother the man as he stepped outside into the light. The fortress that he had just come out of was formidable to say the least. Built at the base of a towering mountain, the only way in was through the well-guarded door which the man had just exited from. Walls of steel a foot thick shone brightly in the midday sun, a shimmering building that held dangerous men. Built many years ago, the base was made to be impenetrable, its original purpose being a prison to house the worst criminals. Every window, which were very few, had large steel bars over the outside making escape impossible. Soldiers swarmed the grounds of the building, all carrying automatic weapons, all trained to kill without a second thought.

The base hadn’t been used as a prison for many years as news had spread of the mistreatment of inmates. Doctors were using the inmates as test subjects, torturing them for months on end. High amounts of rape and murder were also common at the prison and the government eventually caught wind of it. There was public outraged as the inmates were moved to new prison’s and the base was shut down. Most people had no problem with the torture and murder, they said it was justifiable as these ‘people’ were monsters in human skin. Regardless of the public, the facility was still shut down. It fell into disuse for over a decade until a new group took hold of it. Bought by a rich philanthropist, by the name of Adraz Kulosk, around a year ago. He had told reporters he wished to turn the old prison into a museum. He favored the impenetrable architecture because it would ensure that the likelihood of thieves getting inside was very low. Once a full rehab had been completed on the building it would be opened to the public. However, his real intentions for the base were of far more concern.

Adraz walked across the small clearing in front of the base to a huge tent, well-guarded by soldiers. They saluted the man and opened the flaps for him. As he walked into the dimly lit area, a whimpering sound began. I the middle of the room stood five men, all clad in dark blue robes with the hoods pulled up, shadowing their faces. They stood in a circle around a large stone slab about the size of a dinner table. Upon the slab lay a cowering man, gangly with blood on his face and fear in his eyes. His ankles and wrists were chained to the four corners of the stone and he trembled in fear as Adraz grew closer, dagger in hand. The mouth of the man was covered in a thick brown cloth, muffling most of the whimpers that fell from his lips.

“Gentlemen, thank you for joining me today.” Adraz addressed the group. “Let us begin, the sun is high enough in the sky.”

The robed men raised their hands, palm up, and began whispering chants over the shackled man. Adraz stepped around the group and stood before the mans left wrist. He raised the dagger and the man divulged into muffled wailing at the sight of the knife.

“Thank you.” Adraz said before sucking in a breath and slamming the knife into the man’s wrist. Screams echoed in the tent as blood began oozing out around the knife. Tears ran down the man’s face as he sobbed into the cloth gag. The dagger was pulled from his wrist with a sickeningly slick sound and blood began to flow out of the wound in earnest. The chanting never ceased as Adraz moved to the other wrist.

“Thank you.” And he stabbed the dagger into his other wrist. The man screamed in pain as the knife broke through bone. Adraz pulled hard to detach the dagger from the man’s wrist as he blacked out from the pain.

“Oh no, we can’t have you falling asleep on us now dear. You need to be awake for the ritual to work.” Adraz smacked the man hard across his already bruised face. He startled awake and almost immediately began sobbing at the pain from his bleeding wrists. The chanting grew louder as Adraz smirked darkly down at the man. Blood was spilling over the stone and onto the floor, but the men didn’t seemed bothered that the bottoms of their robes were yet again being stained with blood. A dark chuckle fell out the philanthropists throat as he cut open the mans tattered shirt.

“Just relax, we’re almost done and then I’ll let you go.” He whispered. The man squirmed as best he could on the table, trying to get away from the crazed man in the dark suit.

“You might to hold still for this part, it’s going to get very messy.” A manic smile covered his features as he lifted the dagger over his head. With as much force as he could muster, Adraz slammed the blade into the man’s stomach. Tears stained the stone slab as the man sobbed and screamed behind the gag. He struggled in his bonds, but his efforts were becoming half hearted as the blood drained from his wrists and he grew weaker by the second. Adraz didn’t remove the dagger but instead began to carve across his stomach horizontally. A huge gash opened as the man’s wailing began to taper off and his breathing grew ragged. When the hole in his stomach was big enough, Adraz dropped the knife on the slab and pressed his hands into the wound. The man gave a shudder and sobbed as hands explored inside his body. He choked on another wail as Adraz grabbed hold of his intestines. Slowly his entrails were pulled from his body as Adraz looked on in absolute awe at the bloody organs he pulled from the man’s stomach.

“Look! I want you to look!” Adraz shouted at the man as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

“Look how beautiful you are.” He lifted the intestines high above his head and allowed the blood to run down his arms, staining his black suit. The man gave once last shudder and then his soul was gone, nothing but his battered shell left behind. One of the robed men held out a bowl to Adraz as the others continued chanting, none of them phased by the crazed look in the philanthropists eyes. He settled the intestines in the bowl and the robed man turned away towards a small table. He set the bowl down and poured water over the entrails before chanted over the bloody mess. As he chanted, Adraz grabbed the dagger and strode over to the opposite side of the bowl.

“We give this in reverence, please bless our people for we are weak and feeble. Allow us some of your great power oh ancient ones.” Adraz recited and used the dagger to cut the entrails into small pieces. When he had finished the robed man sprinkled some hay over the mess and, with the help of a candle, set the mess on fire. Adraz watched with a manic glee as the contents of the bowl burned to ash and the ritual was completed. The men stopped chanting and bowed towards the bowl of ashes.

“So, it is done.” Adraz whispered.

“So, it is done.” The cloaked men repeated in unison. With a satisfied sigh Adraz turned to the flaps of the tent and called out to the soldiers standing guard.

“Get the cleaners, it is finished!”

“Yes sir.” The two soldiers responded and left. The group of men bowed to Adraz and left the tent in silence. Instead of leaving with them, Adraz stepped back to the stone slab and the dead body still shackled to it. He stroked the dead man’s face, a sick imitation of comfort.

“Thank you.” He whispered and placed a chaste kiss on the man’s forehead.

* * *

Far above the base, at the top of the mountain, stood a lone figure staring down into the camp with hard eyes. Her silk dress billowed in the wind like blooming petals on a purple flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically what happens is this rich philanthropist called Adraz Kulosk bought this disused prison built at the base of a mountain and is now using it for human sacrifice rituals. Some random guy gets sacrificed and Adraz acts like a total maniac and creep as he kills the guy slowly, hence the torture part. It's really an introduction to this mysterious group that is sacrificing people under the cover story of turning the prison into a museum. But who they are performing the rituals for and why is still a mystery. You should read the last line in the chapter for even more mystery, it involves nothing graphic at all just a little cliff hanger! 
> 
> Have a good day to all!
> 
> -Bittie500


	3. 3. My Dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, there was sudden death of a family friend. I will warn all of you now that I don't have a schedule for updating this story. Sometimes it could be days and sometimes it could be weeks. Just bear with me through it. We'll make it through. 
> 
> Also, I don't have anyone looking through these chapters for mistakes, I rely on myself for that. (Is that called a beta??? Still not up to snuff on the AO3 terms.) If you see any and would like to make me aware that would be wonderful. I try to be perfect in my grammar but I'm human, I make mistakes. I know that bad grammar can sometimes hinder the story, at least that is how I've always felt about it, so don't be afraid to tell me when I've messed up. Thanks!
> 
> -Bittie500

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, everything seemed right in the world, then the mutterings of a certain blond haired royal could be heard in the air.

“Drag me across half the bloody world to some crazy lady who can’t be bothered to give us a straight answer. We didn’t even get an answer! Just some stupid riddle and a shove out the door.” A secretive smile slipped over Merlin’s face as Arthur continued to rant. Having Arthur annoyed could be a nuisance, but any Arthur was better than dead Arthur. He’d take the King’s rambling over losing him again, every single time.

“What are we supposed to do now? We have no information, no starting point, and I’m starting to think this trip was a waste of time!” Arthur threw his hands up in exasperation. Merlin only chuckled at the King’s outburst.

“We do have a starting point Arthur.”

“Please share it with the crowd then.” Arthur huffed.

“We need to get back to the cottage. You’ll need to get Excalibur and I have some crystals to find.” Before Merlin could take his next step, Arthur clamped a hand down on his shoulder.

“Crystals? As in the Crystal Cave? We’re going to the Crystal Cave?” He said with a hint of boyish excitement. Merlin sighed and turned towards him.

“Unfortunately, no, we are not going to the cave. It has been destroyed over time, even it couldn’t hold up against the elements. However, I managed to save some of the crystals after the Saxon’s took over Camelot. I needed to make sure a piece was saved if they ever found the cave and destroyed it.”

“So, you’ve got some all knowing crystals just hanging out in your home?” Merlin snorted at his question.

“I have many objects ‘just hanging out’ at the cottage. They’re protected by my magic. It’ s the safest place to keep any powerful artifacts. Why do you think I didn’t have a problem leaving your sword behind?” Merlin turned and began walking through the snow again.

“I thought it was because your world doesn’t allow travel with weapons.”

“That too. Look sire, we’ve finally made it to the airstrip.”

A tendril of fear curled around Arthur’s stomach.

“Must we fly in this contraption again?”

“Come now sire, you flew here so flying back should be no problem!” Merlin stated with a mocking tone.

“Merlin!”

* * *

 

Arthur was weary by the time they had reached the cottage settled next to the Lake of Avalon. So much travel was involved in their return journey and the King was ready for a warm bed to sleep in. He had spent the first half of the journey home scolding Merlin. The other half was spent in silence as the days dragged on. Traveling through Camelot seemed like a dream compared to what he had endured these last few weeks. He flopped face first into the couch and let out a satisfied groan.

“Arthur the bed is more comfortable.” Merlin said as he shucked their bags to the floor, weary himself. He would have collapsed into his own bed if not for his King.

“Come on, up you get.” Merlin huffed as he forcefully pulled Arthur from the couch. Swinging the blonds arm over his shoulder, Merlin stumbled towards the spare bedroom, which had now become Arthur’s. With a strained huff Merlin lowered the King into bed. With the same care as his days in Camelot, Merlin removed Arthur’s shoes, helped him into a shirt and sweatpants from the dresser, and laid him back into bed.

“Goodnight sire.” Merlin whispered but the king was already asleep. He took a few moments to admire Arthur’s slack features. It had been so long since he’d laid eyes on that face and couldn’t help the tears that welled in his eyes. Years of loneliness, hundreds of years, but it was all worth it to see Arthur breathing once more. Longing bloomed in Merlin’s chest when his eyes fell on the King’s lips. That feeling had been resurrected when Arthur was. Though Merlin did his best to ignore it. Arthur had no interest in a scrawny, clumsy manservant back in Camelot. Why would he be interested now? Though Merlin couldn’t deny his feelings all those years ago, he did his best to hide them. Arthur was a King and Gwen would always be his Queen. Even if there was an inkling of interest from Arthur, Merlin could never betray Gwen like that.

 _Damnit Merlin! You were born to serve him not marry him!_ He thought scornfully. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and rose to leave the room. The sorcerer was drained and made for his own bedroom. Their quest could wait one more night.

* * *

 

“Governor, how wonderful of you to come! I hope the drive wasn’t too bad.”

“Not at all! The sun shines so bright out here and the route was very scenic. I quite enjoyed myself.”

“Good, good! Please do come in. I hope you don’t mind the construction zones, they’re a bit of an eyesore. But don’t worry, I’ve set up a special room to view all the artifacts!”

“I look forward to it Sir Kulosk. I’m eager to see the collection you’ve amassed.”

Adraz laughed heartily.

“We’d have nothing of value without your help Governor. Now the presentation is about to begin, I will see you in there.”

Sharp eyes watched the Governor and many other wealthy guests make their way into a walled off room built especially for tonight’s event.

“Ma’am! Stop!” Adraz’s lifeless eyes flicked to the entryway where his guards were attempting to halt a woman from entering the defunct prison turned museum. A grin spread over his face at the sight of ginger hair adorned with diamond pins.

“Layla!” he called out. “So wonderful of you to come.”

“Adraz! What is the meaning of this? Why are these idiots stopping me?” She said irately.

“Maybe it’s because you are attempting to enter my museum with a loaded gun in your purse?” he replied sweetly, eyeing her bag.

“I have the right to carry a weapon Adraz. That is no reason to stop me.”

“My darling, there are too many priceless artifacts inside and I cannot afford to lose any of them because of your carelessness.”

Layla rolled her eyes with a scoff.

“Fine.” She hissed and removed the firearm from her bag, handing it to one of the guards.

“Come now, we’re all here to have a good time. We’ve got champagne in the viewing room so make yourself comfortable.”

Adraz slipped an arm around her slender waist. The dress she wore was a deep emerald that hugged her curves and flowed past her knees. An array of jewelry glittered under the ceiling lights all of which probably cost a small fortune. 24 karat gold bracelets studded with diamonds, rings of jade, a necklace bursting with pearls, and tear drop earrings of diamond with bursts of emerald. Adraz had momentarily been distracted by the feel of her velvet dress sliding across his open palm. A small window but big enough for Layla to whip around and back him against a wall. She held a sleek, sharp knife to his throat and he idly wondered where she had been hiding it. He hadn’t seen it outlined in her bag like the gun was.

Layla crowded into his space. “Touch me again and I’ll slice your fingers off and force them up your rectum before making you eat them.” She whispered, her hazel eyes conveying nothing but deadly intent. Adraz held his hands up in a placating manner.

“Forgive me for being too bold, my lady. I promise to be respectful.”

She pressed the knife against his throat harder.

“My dear, I do have a presentation to give. It wouldn’t do to have an unsightly cut upon my neck now would it?”

Layla and Adraz stared each other down until she moved away with a huff. The ginger haired woman slipped the knife back into a holster hidden under the sleeve of her right arm then turned away.

“Crazy bitch.” He muttered as he straightened his tie.

“Heard that you freak.” Layla shouted over her shoulder before disappearing into the walled off viewing room. He bristled at her words and made for the room himself.

Glass cases dotted the room, each filled with precious, old artifacts. The guests mingled around the cases with champagned in their hands. Adraz proceeded to the front of the room with a smile upon his face.

“Ladies and gentlemen.” He called out. The murmurs of conversation quieted as he spoke.

“Thank you all for coming this evening. As you know it has been my dream to open the most exquisite museum for all to enjoy. A place of learning, of joy, and of awe at the wonders housed inside this building. So many of you have graciously donated to his cause and without your help this dream would have been just that: a dream. Though construction on this old prison has been slow going, the wait will be worth it! I have invited you all here to get a taste of what is to come for Kulosk museum! Housed inside each of these cases are some of the most astounding relics this world has ever seen. Please enjoy yourselves as the stories in theses relics unfold before your eyes! Thank you!” The crowd clapped at the close of his short speech and the murmur of conversation picked up again.

“What did you think my dear?” Adraz asked as he walked towards Layla.

“As egotistical as always. Kulosk Museum? Really?”

“Every great museum should be named after a great person, don’t you think?”

“I think you’re full of yourself.” She turned away from the man before he could respond. The grin fell from his face as she walked away.

“I’ll have you on my table in the end, my dear.” He sneered quietly to himself.


	4. 4. I Don't Like Not Knowing

“Are you sure this is absolutely safe?”

Merlin hesitated to answer his King.

“It’s mostly safe, sire.”

“And what does ‘mostly safe’ not account for? Sudden death? Going insane? Disappearing from existence?” Arthur cried.

“Arthur, I can assure you that everything will be fine. Just put your hand on the crystal.”

“If I die again I will personally haunt you forever.”

“Stop being so dramatic. Lets just get this over with.”

With an indignant sigh Arthur placed his hand over the large geode residing on the kitchen table. Merlin placed his own hand over Arthur’s. Then his eyes glowed gold as magic flowed from Merlin to the crystal. A light emanating from inside the rock began to glow fiercely. Arthur had to shut his eyes against the blinding light as it enveloped the room. All of a sudden the glow behind his eyelids ceased. With cautiousness the King blinked his eyes open and gasped. No longer was he in the kitchen of Merlin’s cottage. Instead he seemed to be in the middle of a forest. Trees surrounded him, the sun shinning overhead.

“Mer- “. He stopped short when he whipped his head towards where the sorcerer had been. But there was no Merlin at his side. Instead, there were more trees stretching into the distance. Before Arthur could comprehend what was happening an unseen force wrapped around his body and started pulling him forward. The King tried to fight against its hold, but his efforts were futile. Trees whipped past in a kaleidoscope of green and brown while the King himself started to feel a little green. Dizziness was overtaking him, and the contents of his stomach were threatening to rejoin the outside world. Spots danced in his blue eyes and Arthur felt bile rise in the back of his throat.

“Oh god, please make it stop.” He groaned, clearly trying to hold down the urge to vomit. As if the unseen force had heard the strained plea, the pulling stopped. Arthur stumbled forward at the sudden loss of momentum.

“Oh lord.” He muttered before dropping to his knees and promptly throwing up. The retching shook his whole body as this mornings breakfast coated the forest floor. When the dry heaving had subsided he shakily got to his feet to survey the surroundings. He stood at the edge of the forest where it opened up into a massive clearing. To his left was a towering mountain covered in foliage and at the base of the mountain was an obviously man made structure. He couldn’t make out what it was only the fact that it looked old with vines creeping up the side. Movement caught the King’s eye. Men in what looked like blue robes were gathered in a group near the front of the building.

 _What is that?_ He wondered. In the center of the group there seemed to be some sort of table. _Stone?_ He took a couple steps forward to get a better look. There seemed to be a figure on the table, moving frantically but not getting up. A man in a suit the color of onyx strode up to the table and began speaking. Arthur was too far away to hear anything the man was saying but the figure struggled harder at his appearance.

“He’s tied down.” Arthur stated to himself in shock. Now he was concerned and started walking forward. He could just charge in there, but he didn’t have his sword and was clearly out numbered. But this situation didn’t look good and he couldn’t just leave and pretend like he saw nothing. That’s when he stopped short. The man in onyx had pulled a dagger from his side and held it over his head, obviously preparing to stab the person tied to the table of stone.

“Arthur!” That one shout had Arthur sprinting forward with as much speed as his body could produce. That was most definitely Merlin’s voice which meant it was Merlin strapped down, that was Merlin about to be stabbed.

“Merlin!” His footsteps pounded in his skull as he neared the group. None of the men surrounding Merlin looked up at his shout and time slowed for Arthur. He pushed forward with all his might as the dagger cut through the air. Horror filled his whole body as tears welled in his eyes. He hadn’t even breeched the group of robed men before the dagger was plunged into Merlin’s chest.

“No!” he screamed with a crack to his voice, the emotions building inside his heart overpowering rational thought. With a last burst of energy, the King propelled himself through the circle of men who vanished like smoke in the air. Arthur didn’t notice their sudden disappearance too distraught at the sight of the dagger embedded in his friends chest. Merlin was shuddering on the table, his mouth opening and closing as he gasped for air. Though his eyes were open they didn’t seem to be processing the world around him.

“Merlin! Merlin it’s okay, I’ve got you. Oh lord, oh god. Please, I just need you to hold on Merlin! Keep your eyes open! Focus on my voice Merlin and keep your eyes open!” Tears spilled from his own eyes as he spoke to Merlin whose face was turning pale.

“I need to untie you but I’m going to need your help. I need you to use your magic to start healing otherwise you’ll bleed to death. Merlin no!” The sorcerers eyes rolled upwards, and he gave one last shudder before falling limp.

“Merlin!” Arthur reached out to shake his friend awake but the second his hand touched Merlin’s cheek everything went black. Merlin’s body wisped away into smoke before fading into blackness.

“Merlin.” He chocked out in a whisper. Tears wetted his cheeks in a continuous flow.

“Arthur. Arthur.” Whispers in the dark.

“Arthur. Arthur.” They were getting closer, but the King paid them no mind. In fact, it seemed he hadn’t heard the voices at all, still in shock.

“Arthur!” The King gasped for air, eyes blinking furiously. Merlin was standing over him. Why was Merlin standing over him?

“Merlin!” He cried out and scrambled to his feet pulling the boy into a fierce hug.

“What happened? Are you alright?” Merlin questioned from the bruising hug.

“Arthur!” He squawked when the King pulled his sweater off and subsequently his shirt as well. Before Merlin could protest, Arthur’s warm hands were skimming frantically over his chest. Pink dusted the sorcerers cheeks at being so exposed and manhandled by his King. Arthur didn’t register Merlin’s quiet panic as he searched for any signs of injury. Flushed down to his neck, the sorcerer in question was willing a certain part of himself to remain calm. Remain calm damnit! This is not the time or place to pop a boner as if he was sixteen and fresh in the service of the most annoying, slightly attractive, man he had ever met. Merlin jolted as Arthur pulled him into another hug and this time tears dripped onto his bare shoulder.

“Arthur?” The half-naked man questioned. “Is everything alright? What did you see?”

“You.” He whispered. “He stabbed you.” Now that made Merlin frown.

“Ok Arthur, why don’t you let me get my shirt on and you can tell me what happened.”

Arthur only squeezed him harder.

* * *

 “You’re sure I died in this…vision?”

Arthur scrubbed his hands over his face as Merlin paced in front of the couch.

“It sure looked like you died. You stopped breathing, stopped moving. That seems dead to me.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” Merlin muttered.

“Of course it doesn’t make sense! You can’t die Merlin, so why am I being shown your supposed death?” Arthur shouted incredulously.

“I couldn’t die while you were still in the lake but maybe your resurrection changed that. What if I can die now that you’re back?”

“If death is back on the table what else is? What happens if you die and I live? I don’t have magic, there’s no way I’d live for even a hundred years. Not to mention the fact that I probably can’t win whatever fight is coming all on my own.”

“I don’t know. I don’t like not knowing.”

“Well, what about your vision? Did you see anything that could give us a clue as to who those people are?”

Merlin stopped pacing and huffed.

“I don’t understand mine, if it was even a vision at all.” Merlin plopped down next to Arthur and practically sunk into the cushions with weariness.

“Either I don’t understand what I saw, or I saw nothing at all. The crystals have always given half truths or part of a story, not the whole. But, they’ve always, always shown something. All I saw was darkness, but it didn’t seem like your typical nighttime blackness. It looked like the dark was moving, swirling leisurely around me. I’m not sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me or I really did see something. For now, it remains a mystery.”

“So all we’ve got to go on is your potential murder and swirling darkness. Why couldn’t the universe just stick a sign out front with a giant arrow pointing to the bad guys? Does it have to be riddles every time some malevolent force crops up?”

“The world works in mysterious ways.” Was all Merlin replied.

“The hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It’s some religious saying that showed up a couple hundred years back. People say it when they’re at a loss for answers. Sounds like a cop-out to me.”

Arthur was silent, at a loss for words himself. Merlin’s shuddering gasps played on a loop in his mind. Merlin’s eyes rolling to the back of his skull. Merlin going limp, still bound to the stone table. Merlin slipping through his grasp as body became smoke and smoke became darkness. If this vision was true, if Merlin was going to die, then Arthur needed to stop it. The future was still subject to change, nothing is set in stone which means Merlin’s death wasn’t guaranteed.

_Looks like it’s my turn to do the saving. Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe Merlin._


	5. 5. Professional

The contents of the bowl were still smoldering when Adraz walked out of the tent, a huff of unfulfillment left in his wake. The soldier who had been keeping guard outside the tent sidled up next to the blood soaked man. He kept pace with Adraz but always stayed just behind, deferring to him.

‘Everything alright sir?” The soldier asked.

“I grow tired of these unsatisfactory offerings. I feel embarrassed at these trivial souls being paid to the ancients. They should be gifted the finest, most powerful souls not street rats. Of course we must remain undetected but at what cost to our goals? I have no more than a few months left until the rebuilding excuse falls through. A year of offerings and yet there is still no sign from him. What more does he want? What more does he need? Is my cause not important enough?” By now Adraz had devolved into muttering, paying the soldier by his side no mind.

“Sir, we have scouts out looking but there has been no sign. I could send more out, have them travel further than the others.”

“Your men are incompetent!” Adraz whirled on the man. “They have found nothing! Nothing! I’m done playing games, I’ll find him myself.”

“Sir, you cannot leave, not when the time is so close. Your wisdom and guidance is needed.”

Adraz was quiet for a moment as he stood outside the entrance to the base. The sun was particularly bright this afternoon. Waves of stifling heat spread over the men and quickly dried ruby red into a rusty burgundy. The blood soaked man didn’t seem the least but concerned when the drying blood began to itch and flake.

“If I cannot go myself then I will send someone who can be trusted to get the job done. Call Layla.” He said with a deep, thunderous tone.

“Yes sir.” The soldier saluted and turned his back as the screeching of the metal door sounded out.

* * *

 

“Well, well, well. Look who’s finally calling for the help of a _professional._ ”

“Layla, my dear, please contain your enthusiasm for the mission.”

“Who says I even accept this mission? You can offer me all the money in the world but that won’t guarantee my complete safety. I have a business to run, a business that will not survive without me there. Yet here you are asking me to drop everything and go galivanting across the entire country. Tell me Adraz, who’s going to keep your black market artifacts flowing in without being detected if I’m not around? I’ve kept your organization of loonies afloat since you bought that prison. I’ve provided you with money, sacrifices, and complete and total anonymity. I can’t just up and leave as it pleases you, I’m not your lap dog. So let’s cut to the chase, what’s in it for me?”

“I know money isn’t enticing to you seeing as I already pay you a fair amount under the table. Maybe I could interest you in something else, something of far greater value.”

“What more could you give me? I run a multi-million dollar company, I own a castle and an array of mansions, my designer shoe collection would put any woman or man to shame, and I have access to the most stunning and destructive weapons this world has ever seen. What more could a woman want? I could destroy half the country if I felt like it, just the push of a button and poof, they’re gone. So please, enlighten me as to what valuable deal is on the table.”

“You know my plans for humanity, do you not? You know the powers I call upon. If you help me today, then maybe I can help you in the future. The ancient ones can reward you if you do their bidding. They can grant you total and complete power, power of a God. Everyone will bow at your feet, follow your every order, and die at your command. How does that sound?”

A slow smirk slipped over Layla’s face at the thought of total power. Ever since she was a little girl her desire to rule was strong. Always playing the tyrant Queen who showed no mercy to incompetent subjects.

“I like you Adraz, you know how to push the right buttons. Tell me, can these ancients ones ensure me the power to rule?”

“If you help me with this mission then I will make sure of it.”

“You know I’ve always thought I looked better in a crown. I think it’s high time Buckingham Palace got a new owner. Alright, it’s settled, I’ll help you Adraz, but I want a sworn oath from you. I will be there when the ancients arise, I want to make sure my wish comes true.”

“Come now Layla, don’t you trust me to do this?”

“No, I don’t, and I’d be a fool if I did. You’re a sneaky man and I can’t have you backing out on me in the final act. So, I will do this for you _only_ if I get to be there or you can do it on your own. Your choice.”

Adraz was silent, the anger building in him at the audacity of this insignificant bug.

“Very well, my dear.” He conceded.

“Good.” Layla purred. “Not what is it you want me to do during this extensive journey?”

“I want you to find someone for me. Now my scouts have not been able to find a trail, but you are trained in this area of expertise. The person you will be looking for is not to be taken lightly, so don’t get cocky. I don’t exactly know where he is at the moment, but I can give you a starting location. That should be more than enough for you to go off of.”

“And what is so important about this mysterious person?”

“He is the key to opening a doorway for the ancient ones into our world, so I need him alive and unharmed. Do you think you can do that for me?”

“I’ll do my best.” Layla sneered.

“I’m sure you will, my dear.”

“Tell me one thing Adraz, what’s the name of my target?”

“His name is Arthur, Arthur Pendragon.”

* * *

 

The moon was high and bright in the sky that evening, casting long shadows over the lake. Magic had thrived here and lay dormant here. Now magic was pouring into the world once again and tapping into it was mush easier. The ancient sorcerer could feel the threads of magic twirling around him, encompassing him, becoming him.

Magic was him and he was magic.  
Magic was him and he was magic.   
Magic was him and he was magic.   
Magic was him and he wa- there! A black thread dangling in the shadows. The sorcerer reached out to grasp the thread, but it seemed to recoil from him, slithering backwards yet poised to strike as if it were a snake.

“Stop!” Merlin’s voice boomed out across the lake, clear and commanding, no trace of doubt or fear.

“I command you to reveal yourself. You cannot hide from my gaze, you know this. I will know your secrets. Nothing can remain hidden forever.”

A fierce gold burned in his eyes as the power he held flowed into the open air. Swirling rivers of golden light danced amongst the white threads. Magic dancing with magic above the lakes surface casting an ethereal glow on the dark waters below. The single black thread did not stop and began to disappear into the murky depths of the lake.

“Hiding is futile.”

Suddenly the water like magic turned towards the slowly sinking thread and rushed forward. A river of light pushed towards the lake in crashing waves per Merlin’s silent command. Just before his magic could touch the water it transformed into hooks on the end of a lure. At least fifty golden hooks began stabbing into the black thread before it could fully immerse into the water. Merlin’s magic puled with as mush force as he could muster but the thread was proving to be stronger than previously estimated.

“I won’t let you get away.” Merlin seethed. He threw his hands up and let out a final pulse of magic towards the struggling thread and the hooks began reeling it back to shore. Merlin took a few steps forward into the lake, the water chilling his bare feet and wetting the cuffs of his jeans. The hooks dragged the struggling thread close enough for Merlin to reach out and grasp it. The second his hand came into contact with the thread a barrage of images filled his mind. They flitted by too quickly for him to comprehend and it was starting to make him dizzy.

“Reveal yourself to me!” He shouted, and the images abruptly stopped. Everything faded until the image of a man remained. He was tall and imposing in a suit of black with hair like oil. His eyes were ice cold blue and seemed to pierce right through Merlin, freezing him from the inside out. Above the unmoving man a splash of red appeared, thick and moving quickly. A waterfall of deep ruby poured itself over the man, staining his hair, skin, and suit as it went. When Merlin’s eyes flitted back to the mans face he gasped sharply. A dementated smile was now on his face and a crazed gleam was shining in the depths of those icy blue eyes.

“He is mine!” The man hissed and began cackling hysterically. Merlin dropped the thread suddenly, the man’s laughter fading slowly into the air. As the last peels of laughter drifted off on the breeze Merlin fell forward into the lake. The water was bitterly cold as it enclosed around him. When the sorcerer opened his eyes it wasn’t to the dark waters of the lake, it was to the morning sunlight bathing the yard in rays of warmth.

“Merlin, you’re back. How did it go?” Arthur asked as he crouched down in front of said boy. Merlin had set himself up in a meditative circle in the front yard. The waves splashing softly behind him seemed harmless compared to the ominous vision he had seen. The sorcerer had been outside since early morning probing the flows of magic that circled the Earth. Ultimately, he had found the dark magic tainting the stream of light but the vision’s that came with it were new. Merlin had encountered strands of dark magic before, but none were powerful enough to leave behind images let alone ones that talked. This magic was considerably darker than any he had run across in his many, many years. Not a doubt was left in Merlin’s mind as to what kind of magic it was that he saw: sacrifice. The man from the vision was most likely behind it as well, evil was always so prideful, so eager to be recognized. Anger was seeping out of Merlin in thick waves. It had been many years since he encountered anyone foolish enough to dabble in such evil rituals.

When magic had begun to seep away from the world, Merlin hadn’t needed to stop such acts as sacrifice. No one was powerful enough back in Camelot’s final days and the knowledge of these practices had begun to fade. Fifteen hundred years and there wasn’t a hint of devil magic, so this must be the result of Arthur’s return. Magic was coming alive again and someone had obviously taken advantage of that. There was nothing good in this magic, its purpose was for demons or the devil, as its known in the Christian religion.

“There has been much death in my time, Arthur. Needless wars over religion, over land, over resources. There was been genocide in the name of perfection and in the name of religious beliefs. Man has created weapons of mass destruction and used them to end innocent lives all for the sake of winning. I cannot stop killing on mass scales and I have had to accept that fact, but I will not stand idle while there are a few lives I _can_ save. I saw him, the man from your vision, dressed in his black suit and soaked with the blood of his victims. He is sacrificing innocent people all in the name of demons and devils who once roamed this planet. They have been locked away since the beginning of the human race, but he means to change that. This is why you are back Arthur and we will stop him. He will pay for his sins with his life or he will kill us all. His soul is forfeit and I will be there to see the light leave his eyes!”

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted, shaking the boys shoulders roughly. “Merlin, you’re scaring me.”

The sorcerer didn’t seem to acknowledge Arthur’s presence, the fury blinding him to anything and everything. With no other choice, Arthur slapped Merlin clear across the face. The sudden jolt of pain rocked through Merlin’s nervous system. He sagged back a little before clutching his cheek and looking up at his King.

“You slapped me!”

“You were freaking out and now you’re not.”

Merlin grumbled to himself, still clutching his cheek.

“Now that you seem lucid I need you to explain to me what you saw.”

“I saw him, the man from your vision. It all makes sense now Arthur.” Merlin dropped his hand though his cheek still stung.

“He is sacrificing people, using their souls as an offering. I could feel him, his emotions, while I was connected to the thread. Not only that but I could see some of his memories and I saw part of the ritual. He killed a man and used his life as an offering as if he had the right to!”

“Calm down Merlin. So he made an offering to these demons you mentioned?”

“Correct. All religions talk about some sort of hell or evil spirits such as demons. But the demons they write about are far different from the ones that used to inhabit Earth. They are wholly magical beings that chose a life of evil. They revel in death and torture, consuming souls of innocents just for the fun of it. When I was looking into that thread of black magic I saw that mans heart. He is dementated Arthur, dementated and powerful.”

Arthur moved into a more comfortable sitting position as Merlin recounted the vision of blood and laughter.

“He should not have been able to move or speak for that matter. It was like he actually stood before me and was seeing me. I have not seen someone that powerful since Morgana was alive and should he accomplish his goal then all of humanity will be wiped from the face of the Earth. That means Sanura’s words were true, as they usually are. All life will perish upon their return. This is our battle Arthur, this is the war we have to face. But I don’t know if I have the power to do it. I’ve never faced down a demon before and their power is far greater than my own.”

Before Merlin could work himself into more of a tizzy Arthur spoke.

“If destiny has chosen us to fight this battle then we must trust it. I am King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot and you are Merlin Emrys, Sorcerer of Camelot. We are legends in our own right and so long as we never give up, victory will always be within reach.”

Merlin stared in reverence at his King before bowing his head.

“Yes sire.”


End file.
